A Curious Friendship
by KKSG
Summary: Bramtana Week, Day 1-Secret Nerds: "Needs more Hawkeye, Hulk and Black Widow but yeah." Santana said quickly. Sam rolled his eyes in the perfect imitation of Santana. Brittana.


Title: A Curious Friendship  
Summary: Bramtana, Day 1-Secret Nerds: _"Needs more Hawkeye, Hulk and Black Widow but yeah." Santana said quickly. Sam rolled his eyes in the perfect imitation of Santana.  
_Words: 2405  
AN: Not beta'ed. I also have no idea if Birds of Prey is actually on Netflix, in Canada we practically have nothing on our Netflix so just go along with me.

* * *

"Do we have everything?" she asked for the third time. She examined the table top filled with chips, various carbonated drinks, candy, two large pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese and two orders of bread sticks with extra marinara sauce. She glanced at the countdown on her large flat screen HD TV, T-minus five minutes.

The familiar embrace of her girlfriend managed to settle the excited nerves in her body. Sighing she leaned back into Brittany's taller frame, even so a wide grin tugged at her lips.

"You're really excited huh San?" Brittany teased her. Santana huffed, turned around in Brittany's arms and pouted up at her. Thank god their company wasn't there- which he should be- because holy fuck T-minutes 3 minutes.

"I'm not the only one Britt, you're the one who got me all hyped up like fuck." she huffed and poked the taller girl's shoulder. Brittany grinned proudly and leaned down to kiss her, Santana eagerly pressed up into the sweet kiss. If it wasn't for the monumental moment upon them she would've stripped Brittany right there and then and fucked her on the sofa. With no parents home for the weekend it was certainly a great way to spend a Saturday night.

"I know, seeing you so excited for science is so sexy." Brittany breathed out huskily right before biting down on Santana's lower lip extracting a soft moan.

"Britt" Santana whined before wriggling away. "I so don't want to be horny when shit goes down and that timer reaches zero-" she turned and gasped loudly as the timer reached zero right before their eyes. "Where the fuck is Trouty he's going to miss everything!" she hissed and pulled Brittany to the sofa and sat her down. Just then the door bell began to ring frantically.

"It's open!" Santana shouted.

The sound of a door opening and hastily being shout, there was some cursing but both Brittany and Santana had their eyes glued to the screen. The TV showed a room inside NASA filled with blue polo shirted employees at their computers or laptops waiting.

"Did I miss it?!" the voice of Sam Evans came through clearly as he flopped down in the single arm chair eyes wide, hair wind swept and his t-shirt backwards. Not that anyone noticed.

They sat there in complete silence watching the NASA employees for about five minutes. Then Brittany breathed out and furrowed her brows.

"San, I thought it was supposed to start soon?" she asked and turned to her girlfriend. Santana scowled.

"Evans." she snarled lowly in warning turning to Sam with a menacing glare.

"I don't know!" he blurted out. "I saw it on Finn's X-box and the timer said-"

There was sound suddenly and all three snapped back only to be disappointed to see a newscaster.

"The fuck is this?" Santana spat out.

"I guess it's not actually starting." Sam murmured as he shrugged off his jacket and slung it over the chair he had dropped onto. He leaned forward and reached for a bowl of freshly popped buttery popcorn and stuffed a handful into his large mouth.

"Well we have two hours to spare." Brittany mused hearing the woman on TV mention the time till the rover begins it's descent. She reached for the Xbox controller and exited the program. Going into Netflix she stuck out her tongue in thought as she quickly went over the choices. "We have time to watch something."

"Not a movie, I don't want to risk missing anything." Sam interjected quickly seeing Brittany hover over Thor.

"Birds of Prey?" Brittany asked turning to Santana who stopped mid-bite. Receiving the nod Brittany pressed A and the pilot started up on screen. Pulling her long legs up to her chest she rested her head on Santana's shoulder and snuggled in closer. Santana pressed a kiss to her hair before returning to her slice of pizza. "Did you get pizza sauce in my hair?" Brittany whined scrunching up her nose. Santana rasped out a quiet laugh.

"I'll help you wash it out later." she husked out getting a giggle out of the curled up girl and a peck to the cheek.

Sam rolled his eyes at them with a cheesy grin on his face, Santana chose to not acknowledge him and instead focused on the hot women in leather kicking ass on her TV screen.

The next hour or so was filled mostly with stuffing their faces commenting on Ashley Scott's ass in leather pants and how the storyline in Birds of Prey was in no way following the original story from the comic-verse.

"When are they going to make a Batwoman movie?" Brittany asked as Sam exited out of Netflix and went back to see where they were at in waiting for Curiousity.

"When the world is less of a douchebag Britts." Santana said bitterly before stuffing three Cheese puff into her right cheek making Brittany giggle and poke the puffed out cheek.

"You're like a little mouse." she smiled, Santana glanced away from where Sam was snickering and attempting to give them privacy while being in the same room by staring intently at the TV. Santana quickly chomped down on the puffs in her mouth swallowed and pressed a swift kiss to her girlfriends' strawberry flavoured lips before taking a quick drink from their shared Dr. Pepper.

The couple turned their attention back to the TV, they watched a bit of the program until they heard that there were around 40 minutes left. With that settled Brittany jumped off the sofa and scurried off out of the living room. Sam shot Santana a questioning look but she ignored it and proceeded to do her best to finish the rest of the cheese puffs.

Brittany returned shortly with an armful of supplies such as: bowls, spoons, ice cream, whip cream, sprinkles, bananas and chocolate syrup.

"Banana splits for everyone!" Brittany cried out shoving the banana into Sam's hands while handing the ice cream to Santana. After all she was the master ice cream scooper of all time.

So while Sam peeled Santana scooped and Brittany put the toppings on. The three absently kept an eye and ear on the TV but otherwise chatted about the rumoured Deadpool movie coming out.

"Look Deadpool may not be a chick but he is fucking badass." Santana stated fiercely pointed the ice cream scoop at Sam who held out his hands, his right held an empty peel the left the banana the peel was once on.

"Hey no arguments from me" he said. "I'm more interested to see if they'll manage to not screw up the third Iron Man movie."

"You know movie sequels can never beat the original." Brittany clucked her tongue. "I mean look at Lion King 2" she scrunched up her nose at the thought. Picking up the can of whip cream she sprayed a large mountain on top of the first bowl of bananas and vanilla ice cream.

"They just want to pull as much money as possible out of the super hero craze right now, it's awesome but at the same time one screw up and shit will hit the fan I fucking swear." Santana nodded making a perfectly spherical scoop to place in the second bowl. "I will go ALL Lima Heights of they fuck up Deadpool like they did the second Punisher movie." she huffed.

"Don't remind me." Sam grimaced. "Or the Green Lantern?"

All three simultaneously sighed and shook their heads, Brittany topped off the first bowl with rainbow sprinkles, chocolate syrup and a bright red cherry on top.

"I'm getting sad thinking about ruined stories." Brittany pouted. "Avengers was good-"

"Needs more Hawkeye, Hulk and Black Widow but yeah." Santana said quickly. Sam rolled his eyes in the perfect imitation of Santana.

"I still don't get how you're not a fan of Captain America, I mean he's the captain!" he cried out indignantly.

"You're starting to sound of Agent Coulson-" Brittany paused and lowered her head in respect to one of her favourite characters. "Avengers did fine for the amount of time they had San."

"Look, until they make a Black Widow, or a Batwoman, or the Question or Black Canary movie I'm gonna keep giving them crap. If Joss wasn't in the production of Avengers and Black Widow wasn't inherently awesome, it would be nothing but some testosterone run 2 hour action flick."

"But it wasn't." Sam pressed on. He picked up the banana peels and headed to throw them out. Santana was putting the lid back on the ice cream tub and Brittany was putting the last finishing touches on the third bowl. Enthusiastically putting far too much chocolate syrup than should be allowed without getting diabetes she put a spoon in each bowl and pushed the bowl with extra whip cream towards Santana.

Santana of course kissed her chastely in thanks before taking the bowl and curling up agsint the sofa spreading her legs forward to rest on the coffee table. Sam returned, thanked Brittany as he took his own bowl littered with enough sprinkles you couldn't see much of anything else. Sam took his seat at the arm chair while Brittany and Santana tangled their legs together and spoon fed each other the sweet cold treat.

Sam watched amused as the couple did a minor spoon fight while making light sabre noises with Brittany interjecting at the end in her low serious voice with her face completely blank.

"San, I am your girlfriend." Brittany then grinned. "So you should give me the rest of your ice cream." she said before leaning forward to scoop up the last of the ice cream leaving the banana untouched. Santana squawked as Brittany quickly shoved the last of the icy treat into her mouth.

"Britt!" San cried out but she was smiling too wide to be actually annoyed. She dropped her bowl on the table and crossed her arms to huff dramatically. "You've been hanging out with Trouty Mouth too much." she grumbled. Brittany shot Sam an amused look before placing her own bowl down curling an arm around Santana's shoulders and pressing a cold sticky kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

"But you love me anyways right San?"

Sam couldn't stop himself from grinning wide enough that his face could have split in half as Santana turned her head and curled her body into itself to tuck against Brittany's side. She hid her face under Brittany's chin and muttered something quietly. He could hear but judging from the fact that Brittany bit her lower lip and smiled like that it must have been good. Shrugging he turned to eat the last of Santana's banana and let them be them.

"Always BrittBritt" Santana had whispered out against Brittany's neck just loud enough for her to hear.

Brittany glanced to see Sam turn to the TV, she quickly pulled her head back and ducked down to kiss Santana sweetly. While her intention had been a single kiss it ended up with her shoving her tongue into Santana's mouth and Brittany falling onto her back with Santana laying on top of her.

"Hey. Hey!" Sam's loud voice snapped them out of it. "Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds." he said quickly seeing Santana narrow her eyes on him and Brittany's pout. "But it's starting." he half whined.

Brittany squealed so loudly Santana winced at the volume, but the two were soon back in their seats leaning forward with wide eyes staring at the TV screen. Intense seconds flew by as each stage of Mars Rover was announced.

With each part of the sequence being announced it seemed like the three of them were getting tenser and leaning closer. Santana was muttering under her breath eyes completely fixated, Brittany anxiously reached for Santana's hand and they squeezed the other tightly.

"The Sky Crane has been activated"

"Yes! Come on Curiosity!" Sam shouted in a sudden burst of energy.

Shortly after the final announcement came.

"We have successfully landed on Mars."

"Fuck yeah!" Santana yelled and stood up, turning she hugged Brittany who whooped loudly and spun her around before the two girls were enveloped by Sam who did the same to the two of them.

"Curiousity!" Sam cried out. He let Santana and Brittany down again only to start laughing hysterically seeing Santana a little teary. "Seriously?"

"It's the fucking beer ok?!" Santana shouted she turned and nuzzled her face into Brittany's shoulder.

"She's just really happy." Brittany giggled before cooing softly into Santana's ear and kissing it. Santana sniffed and quickly wiped at her eyes. "This calls for celebratory sex!" Brittany exclaimed as the first picture of Mars came on screen.

"Uh what?" Sam choked out his entire face flushing. But Brittany and Santana were already making out again leaving him to awkwardly stand there and switch between staring at the TV screen and then them. Eventually when the first moan was heard he gave up muttered a quick good bye and fled. Perhaps if he went to Artie's he could see if he missed anything.

Brittany pushed Santana onto the sofa and straddled her hips. She grinned down at her panting girlfriend. "I've just landed on planet Santana." she wiggled her eyebrows causing the pinned girl to break out into a breathless raspy laugh. "It's time to explore."

"Oh my god, seriously Britt?" Santana smiled. "You're such a fucking nerd." she teased, raising a hand at the back of Brittany's neck she pulled her down. "You better fucking start you landing sequence or who knows what will happen."

"Yes ma'am." Brittany chirped. "Releasing my parachute." she said softly as she leaned down. "Activating Sky Crane." her breath ghosted over Santana's lips. "And Houston." she paused just barely hovering over Santana's parted lips. "We have contact.".


End file.
